Clana Logic
by Caelean
Summary: Set after Episode 100. The sacrifice has been made. But Clark has been depressed. He needs someone to replace the love given by Jonathan. Revelation ahead!


_Well! Sorry I deleted WBtPS2! (Don't hate me!) The story seemed great at the time, but it didn't really give me any interest after the first few chapters. Instead, here's a One Shot story I had lying around in my computer._

This takes place somewhere after the 100th episode and before Lex won Lana's heart (shudders). Hope this proves to be more entertaining!

Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville, the Lanex pairing would never had existed.

* * *

Clark Kent leaned on the outpost in his Fortress of Solitude Jonathan gave him. Since his father died, Clark couldn't think of anything else. Well... maybe just one other thing... Will he still be able to tell Lana, the love of his life?

Clark really wanted the chance to tell Lana everything. All he needs at that moment is for another soul to accept him, to replace the reassuring feeling of a deceased father. He needed the LOVE of someone he can truly trust. He needed the guidance of one more soul. Chloe, Pete, and Martha would always be there for him, no matter what. But, would Lana?

He called her to meet him at the barn, saying that it was important. Lana met up with him, finding him to be leaning on the same post. She walked slowly, unsure of what to make of his greeting, or in this case, no greeting at all. She stuttered, "Clark? Is something wrong? What's so important?"

Clark turned around, sullen as ever. Lana wasn't expecting his expression... he was crying... a man like him was bawling his eyes out right then and there, tears flowing as free as a broken dam. "Lana!" He cried. "He's gone... My dad... I can't take it anymore!"

Lana shushed quietly, and hugged him. Lana felt warm tears from Clark's eyes. "Sh... Clark... I'm here... I know. We all know, Clark. You're not alone in this."

Clark started to rock the two of them back and forth on his heels and toes. "Lana... I told him everything. He gave me guidance. He was my hero. And he died... I feel so powerless. There was nothing I could do!"

Lana hugged him even tighter. "There was nothing you could do, Clark. It wasn't your fault. No one expected him to go."

Clark stopped crying. He knew the reason why he had to go. He knew it wasn't his fault. The only problem was, he felt guilty. The moment he arrived on Earth, Jonathan was destined to die. And Clark chose his destiny for him. "The day he died..." He needed revelation. He needed to tell her the whole and honest truth. "It could've been you..."

Lana loosened her grip to meet the eyes of the man before her. "What do you mean? How do you know this?"

Tears streamed back again. "Lana... That day... you were coming back from Lex's... then, at the time my father was supposed to die... you got hit by that school bus."

Lana gasped. Was he insane? "Clark! What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, Lana... that I altered time, saving your life... But when I did, I didn't expect for my dad to die..."

Lana stared at him, his fuzzy logic not making any sense. Though, this was Smallville they were in. Everything had a bit of fuzzy logic to it. "Clark, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault. Like you said, you didn't know he would die. But, Clark, if you want to make me understand, you have to tell me everything from the beginning."

Clark took Lana up the stairs into the balcony of the barn. Once they sat down on the couch, Clark admitted, "That is partly why I brought you here. Lana, I need to tell you everything. Otherwise, I'm going to go insane."

Again, Lana was surprised to see Clark's emotions changed. "For real? I mean... this is it? The moment of truth?"

Clark nodded, his eyes now clearing of tears. "Yes. The final moment of truth."

Though, Clark didn't know where to start. Lana saw this pause, and held Clark's hand. She squeezed softly, reassuring, "It's okay, Clark. Take your time. Just start from the beginning."

Clark inhaled, and then sighed deeply. "It's just hard. I was supposed to tell you sooner, but I couldn't. You were still dating Whitney at the time I wanted to tell you."

Lana only nodded. "Yeah... you kinda started to act edgy at the beginning of high school. I didn't know why, though."

Clark shot up, and turned to face Lana. "Lana, please don't freak out."

Lana's eyebrows ruffled. "I'm freaking out already. Clark, what are you going to do?"

Clark exhaled one more time. With all the courage he had left, Clark ran down into the tools area, grabbed a lead box, and ran back up, faster than a speeding bullet.

Lana flinched at the sudden rush of wind, and at the sudden disappearance of Clark. "Clark...? Wh-what just happened? What did you do?"

Clark shushed her by shoving the box in her hand. "Lana, this is why I didn't tell you. The shortest explanation is, I am an alien. I came during the meteor shower.

"At the beginning of high school, I found out that I came from another planet. That the meteor rocks didn't give me powers. For this whole time, I had powers beyond what anyone can imagine."

Clark didn't dare to look at Lana, afraid to see what she would say, or what she looked like. "In your hand, is a meteor rock. It's called Kryptonite. It's- it's supposed to weaken me... supposed to KILL me."

Clark gulped. He needed to know Lana's thoughts. He needed to know if she accepted him or not. "Lana... It's your choice, now... you can open the box... I don't care. It doesn't matter to me anymore... Please... just do what you want." There were only two choices now... either he dies and is reunited with Jonathan, or he lives, and gains Lana's ultimate trust.

Lana didn't know what to say. That was the big secret Clark has been hiding from her. Now that she knew... did she dare to accept it? Her conscious was saying, yes, that Clark was her friend, no matter what. But, something in the back of her mind screamed that she shouldn't, that Clark wasn't to be trusted anymore, that he should DIE. Lana's decision...?

Clark heard the box open, and a sudden burst of pain infiltrated his body. He fell to his knees, bending to the rock's will. Weakness, stress, cramps, headaches, stinging... all forms of pain entered him in one, steady blow, slowly eating away his life... Or, in this case, it was the end for the last Kryptonian. Lana had decided.

But then, to Clark's surprise, the pain faded away. Clark looked up to find Lana near the staple window, looking as if she threw something out. The rock was out if its box. The Kryptonite was gone. Lana turned to look down at Clark. Without any form of a warning, Lana hugged Clark in a reassuring embrace. "Clark… You're so stupid! I've always been there for you." Now _she_ was crying. "I've never stopped caring… and I won't start now."

Clark hugged her back, smiling. "Lana………… Thank you."

* * *

All reviews, comments, and suggestions welcome. No flames, please!

I might add on to this, but for now, this is a One Shot. Maybe... 15 suggestions for add ons will get me going. WARNING: I rarely check my own profile!


End file.
